Interaction between a driver and one or more passengers in a vehicle can lead to distracted driving. One form of distracted driving is driver inattention. Driver inattention can result from passengers interacting with the driver, or vice-versa, thereby diverting the driver's attention away from the primary task of driving (e.g., diverting the driver's eye gaze away from the road). Additionally, use of vehicle infotainment systems and connected vehicle technology by the driver and passengers can further magnify distracted driving. In some situations, interaction between the driver and passengers is an attempt to assist the driver in navigation or alert the driver to a point of interest. This type of interaction can create a collaborative driving experience if the interaction is executed in a safe manner.